Lo que amo de Yuri
by kaeraen
Summary: Una pequeña lista de cosas que Victor ama de su Yuri. Fluff.
1. Sus mejillas

Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

 **1._ Sus mejillas**

* * *

Victor amaba las mejillas de Yuri.

Amaba lo suaves que eran, mucho más tersas que el resto de su pálida piel. A veces sonrojadas, el estado que él más amaba, a veces pálidas. Pero siempre redondas.

Hacía tiempo que su Yuri había bajado de peso, adquiriendo un cuerpo delgado y atlético, pero sus mejillas seguían tan redondas como cuando llegó a Hasetsu por primera vez.

A Victor le gustaba acariciarlas, con la punta de sus dedos y algunas –muchas- veces con sus labios, acunarlas con sus manos y apretarlas un poco. Yuri solía quejarse y sonrojarse, lo cual solo lo hacía reír.

-Ah, _Victor_ , detente.

Victor sonrió y se acomodó mejor en su lugar sobre Yuri, ambos recostados en el sofá.

-Pero Yuri, no puedo. Son tan suaves que es imposible dejar de tocarlas. Me encantan.

-Para.- Yuri soltó un par de risitas. –Ya entiendo cómo se siente Makkachin.

Victor hizo un mohín, pero no se detuvo. Puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Yuri, se acomodó hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente y juntó sus narices.

-Yuri…- murmuró sobre sus labios.

La respiración del otro chico comenzando a agitarse.

Sus labios rosaron los de Yuri, sonriendo al sentir las manos del otro subir hasta su cuello y enredarse ahí. Dejó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios, y luego arrastró sus labios por toda su mejilla derecha, dejando pequeños besos por toda esta.

Le encantaba la sensación de la mejilla de Yuri bajo sus labios. Yuri solía estar tan frío siempre, pero sus mejillas siempre estaban cálidas, quizás por la sangre que solía acumularse ahí tan seguido.

Movió sus labios a la otra mejilla y continuó dando besos, siendo arrullado por los suaves suspiros que Yuri susurraba en su oído.

-Victor.

-¿Sí?- contestó sin dejar de besar, ahora moviendo sus manos hasta el cabello negro y comenzando a jugar con él.

-Y a mí me encantan tus besos.

Se detuvo.

Y un segundo después volvió a lo suyo, repartiendo más y más besos ahora por todo su rostro, feliz por la declaración, y con la suave risa de su Yuri de fondo

-¡Y yo amo besarte!

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno, yo de verdad amo a estos dos y adoro el Fluff, así que... verán mucho de esto, lo siento :P**

 **Nos leemos :3**


	2. Sus ojos

Dsiclaimer: Yuri! on Ice, no me pertenece.

* * *

 **2._ Sus ojos**

* * *

Si había algo que Victor verdaderamente amara de Yuri, esos eran sus ojos.

Rasgados, marrones y hermosos. Habían sido lo primero que había notado en él, es decir, lo primero en él que había visto _de verdad,_ aquello a lo que le había obsequiado su atención absoluta y que le había llenado la mente por días.

Si era sincero, sus ojos marrones eran una de las pocas cosas que se mantenían intactas en su distraída mente. Después de haberlo conocido en el banquete del Grand Prix pasado habían muchísimas cosas que él podía decir que admiraba de Yuri, como su magnífica figura o su habilidad al bailar pole dance, pero sus ojos eran aquello que su mente había decido atesorar.

De esa noche, su mayor recuerdo, aquel que guardaba con nitidez y recelo era el de Yuri abrazándolo y pidiéndole que fuese su entrenador, mirándolo con el rostro brillante y los ojos enormes, mirándolo como si no hubiera nadie más ahí, como si Victor fuese lo más interesante y hermoso del mundo, y por un segundo sintió que al que Yuri miraba era al verdadero Victor, no al pentacampeón del patinaje, sino a aquel chico que se sentía perdido.

Y eso lo hizo sonreír. Porque ver los ojos de Yuri, incluso a través del molesto cristal de sus gafas, era reconfortante, como recibir un abrazo.

Yuri solía decir que en realidad no tenían nada de especial, que tenían un color bastante común y no eran nada impresionantes, a diferencia de los de Victor, que eran azules e increíbles y misteriosos. A Victor no le importaba demasiado, a decir verdad, había aprendido a tomar ventaja de la situación, y es que cada vez que Yuri decía una razón por la cual sus ojos eran lo más común del mundo, Victor saltaba con tres más por la cual estos se volvían su mundo.

' _Siento que puedo ver un universo entero en ellos'_

' _Si los miro fijamente puedo ver todos los te amo que a veces no me dices'_

Y es que no podía evitar amar la forma en que parecían brillar cuando Yuri estaba feliz, el verlos volverse pequeñas rendijas mientras se deleitaba con las suaves carcajadas que soltaba el pelinegro, lo calmos que se volvían cuando Yuri se sentía tranquilo con su conflictivo mundo e incluso al cristalizarse a causa de las lágrimas que no siempre podía evitar, en todas esas situaciones Victor simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosos que eran, en lo hermoso que Yuri era y la forma en que solía expresar sus emociones en cada movimiento aun sin notarlo.

Quizás fue viéndolos la manera en la que se enamoró de él, viendo a través de ellos todo aquellos que Yuri parecía intentar ocultar. Fuera como fuera, se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de poder mirarlos tanto como deseara, tanto como pudiera.

Y es que, si había algo que Victor amara más que a Yuri, esos podían ser sus ojos.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho si hay algún error. Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y Favs y eso, me gusta saber que les gusta 3 Prometo que intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima.**

 **Y necesito algo de ayuda para encontrar un fanfic que leí y ahora no recuerdo:**

 **-No estoy segura de si era un drabble o era parte de un fanfic de drabbles, pero era sobre Victor preguntándole a Yuri que eran las pequeñas marcas que tenía en su traserito, y Yuri le aclara que son estrías y que las tenía a causa de su forma tan abrupta de subir y bajar de peso, y le dice que si quiere puede intentar quitarselas pero Victor se niega y le dice que le gustan.**

 **Si alguien lo conoce por favor podría dejarme el nombre en los comentarios (el de la autora también, si pudieran). De verdad lo apreciaría un montón, en especial porque juro que muero de vergüenza al presentarles una nota tan larga como el cap y que conozcan las cosas que leo :P (Por cierto, no es el fanfic Estrías de Fraulein :/)**

 **Nos leemos 3**


	3. Sus besos y abrazos

**Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **4._ Sus besos y abrazos.**

Los besos de Yuri eran los mejores que pudiera haber en el mundo, Victor estaba seguro de eso. Yuri tenía los labios suaves y pequeños, como brotes de flor de cerezo, y eran cálidos como todo él.

La boca de Yuri siempre sabía bien, a Victor de verdad le sorprendía que cada que le robaba un beso al japonés su boca aún parecía albergar la frescura del dentífrico que usaba, pero le gustaba un montón. E incluso cuando no era así, Victor no tenía ningún problema en besar a Yuri, especialmente cuando este parecía avergonzarse hasta la muerte e intentaba escapar alegando mal aliento matutino.

–¡Victooor!– se quejaba empujándolo ligeramente.

Entonces él soltaba una risa y lo envolvía en un abrazo sin dejar de robarle besos.

–Pero Yuri, amo tanto tu boca– rebatía Victor con un puchero. –Y tu lengua… y tu saliva, y ese ruidito que haces cuando muerdo tus labios…

–¡Detente! ¡No más descripciones!

Y entonces todo se volvía risas y mejillas sonrojadas acompañadas de besos voluntariamente ruidosos.

Pero es que Yuri debía entender que para Victor nada en Yuri podía estar mal. Para Victor todo lo que tenía que ver con Yuri iba siempre acompañado de un 'maravilloso'. Para él todo lo que viniera de Yuri, los besos, las sonrisas, las lágrimas, los gritos, los gemidos y las risas, todo eso para Victor no era más que parte de todas aquellas increíbles experiencias que Yuri le obsequiaba, todo eso formaba parte de su amor y vida, y no había manera en que Victor pudiera rechazarlo.

No de Yuri, jamás de él.

Y era por eso que siempre se esforzaba tanto robándole besos a su Yuri. Pidiéndole abrazos como si fuera un niño e incluso haciendo pequeños berrinches que solo parecían avergonzar al japonés, pero finalmente cumplían su cometido, y ese era hacer sentir a Yuri amado y feliz. Hacerle saber cuánto Victor lo amaba, cuanto lo adoraba y que para él ya no había nadie más increíble que su Yuri.

Pero los besos no eran lo único maravilloso en Yuri. Y es que Victor había descubierto que sus abrazos eran igual de fantásticos.

A Víctor le gustaba el contacto físico y ese no era ningún secreto, que sus relaciones pasaran rápidamente a la cuestión carnal tampoco lo era. Víctor solía aburrirse bastante rápido y sus amantes siempre trataban de retenerlo un poco más mediante el sexo, así que esto era bastante normal para él. Sin embargo, con Yuri era completamente distinto. Claro que amaba estar con él de una forma más íntima, pero sabiendo que Yuri era un completo inexperto en esos temas había querido ir lento con él.

Y sabiendo que su Yuri quizás no estaba listo para dar ese paso, Víctor había tenido que conformarse con los largos abrazos que su pequeño prometido solía darle, sólo que Víctor no sentía que estaba conformándose de ninguna manera, porque estar en los suaves brazos de Yuri era como ser arrullado por los cálidos rayos del sol al alba.

Apretujarse contra él era la sensación más reconfortante que pudiera haber y Víctor amaba los abrazos de Yuri, amaba la manera en que Yuri le apretaba y hacía que escondiera su nariz en su cuello, amaba el suave olor a jabón y limpio que tenía su Yuri y lo en casa que lo hacía sentir al olerlo.

Los abrazos y besos se Yuri se habían vuelto un hogar, eran sinónimo de amor y calidez, y no había manera que Víctor no amara eso.

* * *

 **Hola :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado 3 *Por cierto, esta una historia cortita de solo 5 caps así que ya casi acabamos ;)***

 **También estoy comenzando a subir mis historias a Wattpad so... también pueden seguirme por ahí 3 *Tengo el mismo nick, pero igual hay link en mi bio***

 **Los amo :3**


	4. Su risa y todo de él

Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

 **4._ Su risa... y todo de él**

* * *

Victor jamás se cansaría de decir lo mucho que amaba la risa de Yuri, y se refería al suave y casi tímido sonido que salía de los labios del pelinegro, ese lindo sonido que tanto esfuerzo le había costado a Victor sacar.

Yuri podía ser una persona muy cautelosa y seria, así que darle a Victor el precioso regalo que era oírlo reír había sido una odisea.

Aunque no había imposibles para Victor, y una vez que consiguió lo que se proponía una noche mientras disfrutaban la brisa nocturna les ofrecía el patio de Yutopia, hacer reír a Yuri se volvió una meta de vida.

Aunque tenía que admitir que ahora era mucho más fácil. Una vez que Victor le demostró que podía confiar en él sin reparos, Yuri dejó caer los muros que había construido a su alrededor y le dejó ver todo aquello que le pertenecía; cosas que Yuri catalogaba como tontas o insignificantes, pero que para Victor eran tan maravillosas y especiales como el mismo Yuri.

Cosas pequeñas como su risa, sus sonrojos, la forma en que pestañeaba cuando Victor acercaba mucho su rostro, la sonrisa secreta que había creado especialmente para Victor.

Todo eso era un regalo y un privilegio para Victor.

Pero su risa, ese suave sonido, era uno de sus favoritos.

Cuando Yuri reía con Victor, lo hacía sin reparos. Dejaba que sus ojos lagrimearan y no buscaba bajar el tono de su voz, la risa de Yuri podía ser muy estruendosa también. A veces tiraba su cabeza hacía atrás mientras reía con la boca muy abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello hacía atrás y los lentes en alguna parte del piso.

Sin avergonzarse y sin ganas de ocultar nada, esa la forma en que se comportaba con Victor.

Y era inevitable no sentirse especial; aunque Victor eso lo tenía muy claro, él estaba muy seguro de lo especial que era en la vida de Yuri, no tenía duda de eso.

Así que tampoco podía evitar sentirse ligeramente orgulloso y un poco presumido cuando al salir con amigos, Yuri volvía a ser un poco cauteloso y tímido; guardando las risas estruendosas bajo sus manos, frunciendo los labios para evitar reír de la manera descarada en la que le encantaba, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Victor cuando sentía que no podía suprimirse.

Él amaba todo eso. Y amaba la complicidad que parecía haber creado entre ellos, una que no tenían con nadie más.

Ni siquiera con Phichit, que era el mejor amigo de Yuri y quien siempre presumía de eso… ¡incluso más que Chihoko, quien era solo el sucio pasado de Yuri! -A quien por cierto, por sugerencia de Yuri, amigos y algunos conocidos con títulos en psicología, Victor debía comenzar a olvidar-.

Ellos tenían algo muy especial, Victor estaba seguro. Eran almas gemelas.

Porque no había nadie a quien Victor amara más que a Yuri, _su Yuri_ , quien amara todo de él, desde lo más pequeño hasta lo más sobresaliente, desde el principio de sus cabellos hasta la última de sus lágrimas.

Sólo Victor.

* * *

 **Bien, eso fue todo -corazón- Espero que les haya gustado, esto fue pensado para ser algo muy corto y dulce.**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto, perdí la noción del tiempo por todo esto de la escuela y después pasó lo de los sismos en México y entonces en lo último que podía pensar era en estar quiera en un solo lugar.**

 **Estaba pensando en subir un extra (de Yuri) pero será después, mientras tanto, esto es todo. Las amo -corazón-.**

(También estoy en Wattpad, link en mi bio)


End file.
